


Son of Kira!!

by Altissia_Vi_Britannia



Series: Son of Kira!! [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), Alpha L (Death Note), Angel Wings, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Cussing, Demon Blood, Demon Powers, Hybrids, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Mpreg Light Yagami, Nephalem, Orphans, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Swearing, eggnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altissia_Vi_Britannia/pseuds/Altissia_Vi_Britannia
Summary: Light is so frustrated that he goes out on a walk when L is sleeping. He may be still being watched by L, but he was having a tough time doing his murders as Kira with him around the house and following him like a lost puppy. He then finds a nameless boy that was in an alleyway under a house that he made out of cardboard boxes, to stay somewhat dry and warm from this stormy day. He didn't know where his parents was or if he was a stowaway from a nearby orphanage. He then brings in the amnesiated child back home. L woke up to find the shivering soaked child in Light's arms. L knew something was up with this child. Something wasn't quite right, until the boy sneezed. Showing that he wasn't human at all, hence his amnesia and orphaness. He adopted a nephalem that was meant to be a myth.Will be seen on both DA and Wattpad!
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Son of Kira!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Son of Kira!!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or ideals. I just own my fanfic and other ideals, including my ocs throughout this fanfic. I brought L back into the picture, cuz I'm a L x Light fan so no der! If interested in reading this on my Wattpad or DeviantArt account, then go to one of these links. Death Note belongs to ©️ Tsugumi Ohba and ©️ Takeshi Obata and whomever made everything else possible! OCs and ideals of this fic belongs to ©️ me.
> 
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/yukofudo/art/Son-of-Kira-Rainy-Day-and-a-New-Family-Member-822881177  
> WP: https://www.wattpad.com/805746015-son-of-kira-rainy-day-and-a-new-family-member
> 
> Warning: There will be mpreg, egg laying, and other content in this fanfic. If you don't like what you see, then don't read. Ye have been foretold the heed!
> 
> ~Enjoy!

_December 14th, it was rather cold, yet this rain was even colder. Surprisingly it didn't turn into sleet, snow, or hail. This was going to be the worst winter ever. Sighing as I look at Ryuk who was flying towards an alleyway nearby. Furrowing a brow as a car zipped past. Walking after the shinigami, to make sure he's not leaving without explaining per usual! Soon it all became clear, a child was crying._

_"Ahhhh! Waaaaah!" he cried as he shivered from this freezing rain._

_"Light what should we do with him?" Ryuk asked._

_Looking at him and then the freezing cold child inside this rather impressive cardboard house. "Hey what's your name?" I asked with a sigh._

_His midnight blue and rosy pink orbs looked at me. He sniffled before saying, "I-I don't_  
_r-remember..."_

_"Oof...that's gotta suck. Maybe the kid as amnesia Light." Ryuk pointed out._

_By the looks of it, it seems like the annoying piece of shit was right for once. Sighing again as I had no idea if he had parents or was a stowaway from a nearby orphanage. Looking left and right as I then held out my hand for him. He walked like an animal. Ok, maybe not from an orphanage. His parents must of dumped him here like some animal and took reality the wrong way? This isn't something one would see everyday. The boy sniffed my hand and gave me puppy eyes as if he was asking for food. Sadly I didn't have any on me._

_I just wanted to get away from fucking L for once! He's so annoying for a copper...even when he might know that I'm Kira. Ryuk looked so attached to him somehow, but then again the boy was on his back, panting. Definitely raised by stray dogs...poor kid. Looking behind him to find eggshell that looked too big to be from a bird or reptile of any kind. Shrugging it off before looking back at him to find Ryuk scratching the soaked kid's stomach. WHAT?!?!? He could see Ryuk?! But I don't have a page of or the Death Note on me! How is this possible?! Is this kid even human?!_

_"Can we keep him?" Ryuk asked, still scratching his belly._

_"Well...I guess since it's cold and wet as is...he doesn't have a home to call his own. So I guess so for now..." I sighed as I then picked him up._

_"Yes! New pet!" Ryuk chirped, petting his head a bit._

_"Arf! Arf!" he barked happily, licking his hand._

_"I think he likes me!" Ryuk chuckled._

_"You think?! Kid, stop it...it's something not to do in public..." I chocked out and spitting from him licking my face._

_He whined and just stayed still. Man what's wrong with this kid? He's lighter than a feather! Did he ever try begging for money, clothes, food or anything? All I saw was eggshell, zero clothes, or food scraps. And not to mention the design of the cardboard house he must of made himself. Kind of sad how I carrying him without an umbrella. I'm shocked how the kid has clothes on, but no shoes or socks. Someone must've saw him running about naked one day and gave him the clothes. Yet there's holes in them. Which means I better hurry on heading home to wash him off and feed him. He doesn't look old enough to pass as a middle schooler, maybe he's in kindergarten._

_"W-Where are we going mister?" he asked, looking up at me._

_"Well, my house...do you have parents?" I asked, feeling curious on which theory might be correct._

_"I don't have any..." he answered sorrowfully._

_"Are you from an orphanage? Do you remember which one or where it might be?" I asked, continuing the conversation._

_He shook his head before tilting it. "What's an orphanage mister?" he asked so innocently._

_My god! He doesn't know what an orphanage is?! You've gotta be pulling my chain! What, did he hatch from an egg to explain the eggshell?! If so then a stray dog might've been his mother all this time! Questions ran through my head as I stopped before the door to my house. The boy blinked as I opened it to take off my shoes and place on my slippers._

_"I'm home!" I called out._

_"Welcome home Light..." L spoke._

_Jumping from his sudden appearance from the shadows of the entrance. I hate it whenever he does that! Looking in the kitchen to find not a single soul, but L. L's beady eyes looked at the child in my arms, shivering like hell._

_"Who's he?" he asked._

_"I found him..." I said._

_"Where's his parents?" he bickered._

_"He's an orphan...but he's got amnesia, ok?" I motorboated._

_"Hmm...is he even human?" he asked, catching on._

_The boy sniffed his hair while shivering, panting slightly to breathe. "Maybe...he thinks he's a puppy." I said, passing his soak and wet self to him._

_"Why are you giving him to me?!" L sounded concerned, holding him out weird._

_"So I can try to find some medicine for the squirt..." I scoffed with a smirk._

_I've found an uncertainty about you, now I know what you're like with children, including this one. Nice one Light, nice one. I then looked into the fridge for some, since he's waaaaaay underweight! L was wide eyed when the kid sneezed on him. He looked disgusted about it, but was shocked on what he saw before him._

_"Light...you might want to take a look at this..." L said._

_Furrowing a brow as I look up from the fridge door. "Wha-?!" I staggered._

_That's what the holes in his shirt was meant for?! This kid has fucking wings and tail! He was never human to begin with!!! What the actual fuck is he?! L then placed him on the floor. He crouched down and looked like he was on the shitter per usual. Grabbed a lock of his purple long hair before taking a feather from his black bird wing that was on his left side. There was tears in the kid's eyes. Rushing over to pick him back up to sooth him again. What the hell was that about?! Don't pluck feathers from some random ass kid with amnesia you bitch! Don't you ever have common sense?_

_To both of our shock the shirt was missing now. Where'd the shirt vanish to?! Was that an illusion of some kind?! God this kid is wet, sick...and buck ass fucking naked...just peachy. Ryuk chuckled as if he knew what the kid really was and knew that I had to somehow ask him when we're alone again._

_"Feather's real...I think I might have an idea on what he could be. Follow me...oh and get the bath ready for him. He'll need one." L spoke._

_Ryuk looked impressed like always about him. "Man...now I wonder if L is even human myself..." he snickered._

_"Whatever...fine I'll let you enlighten me while I get the bath ready for him." I answered them both, rolling my eyes._

_Hefting the whatever he is in my arms, trying to keep a good grip on his tiny body. Damn this kid weighed as much as a newborn baby. How is this even possible? Ok since he's not human, he must've hatched today. That now really explains the eggshell, the cardboard box house, and the nonhuman like greeting. Walking to the bathroom to turn on the hot water in the tub. I knew he would sneeze again, since I helped him blow his nose and got rid of his snot that hung from his nostrils. I felt like his first mother somehow. Maybe he imprinted on me after meeting me. But doesn't hatchlings of every kind imprint on the first thing that they see? In this case Ryuk? He yawned as he stretched his bird and bat wings. He curled his tail around his midsection._

_Lifting him up off the floor to place him into the tub when I found the right temperature for him. Ryuk was snickering more was he knew the child's lifespan...that's if he had one. The boy giggled as he wagged his tail. Ok this creature is now starting to tug at my heartstrings. He's so cute now that I give him another look. It'll be rude of me to shove him out the door after being imprinted on by a nonhuman. L walks in on me washing his hair. He held out a notepad that read 'NEPHALEM' in all caps and underlined thrice._

_"What's a nephalem?" I asked, still scritching his scalp with baby shampoo that we kept in case mom and dad wanted another baby._

_"Keep reading...not sure if you're religious or not. But his kind was in the biblical times, yet shows up rarely." L answered, lollipop in his mouth._

_Squinting my eyes at the chicken scratch. "Angel/Demon hybrids that are the most powerful beings that has ever lived on Earth. Ten of these beings was bred and hatched to destroy God and Satan. They were meant to keep everything in balance. Each one either died before hatching, starved to death months later after hatching, or being killed by the parents after it started growing up."_

_"Well? What are you going to do with him? Let him live or murder him?" L suggested, sucking hard on the lollipop._

_"Well he's alive isn't he? I'm keeping him. I'll just tell my family whenever they wake up that I'm adopting him. If someone else found him, his fate would already be sealed." I responded, rinsing off his hair._

_"As you wish mommy...so what are you going to name him?" L brought up, snickering._

_Blinking as I just picked him up. I didn't expect to say all of that, but then again he had nowhere else to stay at. Sure I may not be religious, but why murder something or someone who's never had a chance at living? Plus if it is possible for him to murder two invisible powerful beings, then I might have the upper hand. Ryuk snickered again as he watched the newborn nephalem flap his bat and bird wings. Trying to get he soap foam off of himself. Chuckling as he looked so cute. I'll keep him after all. What's the harm of becoming a mother or father? Besides Kira does need a heir of some kind._

_He seems to love his first bath. He was even making his own bubbles by making motorboat noises in the water. Seems like I'll need to buy him clothes and such. I wonder if he's old enough to eat human food, even though he was possibly recently hatched. Imagining a winged being known as an angel from some cultures laying an egg made my laugh. It was the only explanation for his birth. I then grabbed him after helping him out on washing his body. Draining the tub as I placed him back onto the floor, to dry him off._

_But that wasn't what the main point was for now. Researching his species was going to be hard. Since his kind hasn't lived for possibly eons. He needs a name, since he'll be the first nephalem of his kind to ever live. Since he loves water, maybe a name that meant water or sailor. L tapped his foot and scritches on the pad with his pen again. As if testing me on parental skills. Besides, I might be free from him once he finds out that Kira would never want an heir of any kind._

_But for these past few months of him staying here, trying to see if I was Kira. I've been falling in love with him, but how? I guess my sexuality is changing now, from all of the time he was beside me. He was a good person, despite him trying to outsmart me and arrest me in the future. However I'll make sure to make him change him mind after giving him what he wants. Getting back up with the child in my arms._

_"I'll look one up. I'm not going to give him a ridiculous name like how some parents do...especially them hippies. Like how there was a kid my age in middle school was named Taco! That poor kid had to go to therapy daily because of that. So...yeah." I finally answered his question._

_"I see...and that's pretty reasonable. He's not a dog, so it'll be best." L said, writing down more info._

_"M-mister...I'm hungry..." the child yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes._

_"That's right, he hasn't eaten anything after being hatched." L said, putting his notes down and went into the kitchen._

_Great he's going to teach the kid to be an endless sweet tooth junkie. Walking over to my bed to put him down again. I want him dressed before feeding him, he shouldn't catch cold. But the kid held onto my shirt. Maybe he's the type who worries about being neglected and abandoned to die. It's maybe his nature due to ancient history. Sighing as I sat down next to him, brushing pretty his purple locks. He looked at me with those blue and pink eyes of his, before lifting my shirt. Blushing as I try to pull it back down._

_"Hurry up L! He's asking me for breast milk!" I shout at him._

_Ryuk snickered as if it was a joke. "Just shut up and let him. He's a newborn hatchling after all."_

_"Yeah Ryuk, like that'll happen...I'm a guy!" I scolded the shinigami with a reddened face._

_"Nephalems drink milk until they're old enough to be winged. Doesn't matter the sex. Or if you're pregnant or not." Ryuk explained._

_"What?!" I asked, not understanding him. Not paying that much attention to the child._

_Soon his head was underneath my shirt and he latched onto my left nipple. "Suuuuuuuuuuck~!"_

_"E-Eep!" I squeaked as I let go of my shirt, blushing in embarrassment._

_I could feel something leave my body from my nipple to his mouth. Was this milk? How am I able to produce it? I thought males weren't meant to. Then again Ryuk did say it was possible. L nearly dropped the plate of chocolate cake in his hand. His cheeks red. Smiling sheepishly as I then lifted my shirt to show the happy suckling nephalem. He noticed my pecs swelling up from him suckling._

_"Welp...I guess you've got him already taken care of mommy...how is this even possible?" he asked, taking a chunk of cake and chomping on it._

_"Like hell I know...He just lifted my shirt up and latched on...I-It's weird nursing him!" I admitted, taking off my shirt._

_"Well I guess you need to get used to it until he's ready to be winged. Seems like he made you into his mother completely now." L pointed out._

_"S-Shut up! Like I w-wanted to!" I retorted in a stutter._

_I then placed a hand onto his back, rubbing it gently. Yawning as I was getting tired myself while nursing him for the first time. I guess I can try to get used to it with time. I'm curious how long I'll be doing this, then again he is a new species after all. So can't complain too much about it. L smirked as he liked this new side to me, eating another piece of cake. He knew that the child was now my responsibility. Like the saying "Finders keepers" is now falling into play. Or the other saying "You found him, you care for him." whichever it is._

_Giving him the most shittiest look of all time while being tired at the same time. He smirked even more as he liked it too much. Once he fell asleep, his suckling slowed down with each breath. That's right kid, go to sleep. You'll need it. Yawning again as I gently removed him from my nipple to burp him. A tiny burp left the sleeping nephalem child's tiny body a few moments later. I can get used to raising a nonhuman child, as long as L doesn't catch on to my plans for him._

_Laying him down on my bed as I then got up to clean off the breast milk off of my pec and nipple. Wincing in pain as they were now very sensitive from the newest change in my body.  
He didn't drink much, but at least he had something, so he doesn't starve to death. L was finished with his slice of cake and smirked again. Oh shit! I knew he'll drink milk after a slice of cake to wash it down. Since I now produce it after feeding the kid, he's staring me down!_

_"No! No! Stay boy! Heel L! Sit!" I protested as I was trying to run away._

_"Nope!" L said as he pounced on me._

_"I said no!....ngh...! It's only for him...! Grrrrr....!" I growled, while grasping his forehead as we were on the floor._

_"Ngh...Suuuuuuuck~!" he grunted before latching on and sucking._

_"A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah~!" I moaned in pleasure, blushing as a new stream burst out of my right nipple._

_Looking down at L nursing from my other swollen pec, my cheeks heated up in embarrassment. Am I now cursed by a nephalem, aside from Ryuk? If so, then I'm double jinxed then. Oh well...as long as I get to explore new experiences and try to express my feelings and thoughts. Maybe this might be the first step to getting to know L outside of being Kira who pretends to have a normal life. Once L was done, he licked his lips. He must've liked it. Blushing hard as he then leaned in, his hot sticky breath brushing against my ear and neck._

_"Thanks for the beverage mommy~! It was superb, mind if I milk you until there's nothing left?" L whispered hotly in my ear._

_Gulping as if my mind has been read yet again. "W-Why do you want to do that?" I asked._

_"For the hell of it~!" he chirped._

_"This'll be fun to observe." Ryuk chuckled._

_Glaring at the shingami trash before me as L then roughly helped me to my feet. Just out of nowhere, L swept me off my feet. My cheeks were now flushed, this was an outrage! Put me down this instant you damn mutt! I wanted this so badly, but in the future not this damn badly! His smirk started to turn into a crazed scientist who has found their toy. Gulping as he then carried me all the way to the kitchen. Was he that mad to literally mean his word on any of this?!_

_Placing me down into a chair as he then grabbed a clean and empty milk jug. It looked like he finished it off and cleaned it per usual before leaving it by the door for the milkman to interchange it. Placing it before me on the table and he then groped my pecs. He was giving me a massage. It started to feel nice, I guess I could get used to this. Moaning lightly as he massaged my tender and sensitive pectorals._

_He then hefted me up as he then squeezed and tugged on my left nipple. Releasing a stream of breast milk into the milk jug. He then got used to the feeling of my milk and slobbered on nipples between his fingers. All of this felt like a game to him. Yet I don't mind, as long as I'm not full of milk while sleeping. Hopefully the kid wouldn't mind sharing it then. What would I say to my family once they find out? Sighing as L finally let go of my nipples from filling the jug up. Yet there was still some left over, oh well at least I can now go to bed with a bit of ease now._

_"See you in the morning Mommy." L teased as he then but my breast milk into the fridge._

_"Maybe he's falling in love with you Light?" Ryuk shrugged._

_"Whatever...can't leave the kid alone for too long...goodnight weirdo..." I grumbled._

_L and Ryuk laughed as they thought my answer was cute. Once we gone to our room, the kid was still sound asleep thank goodness. Slipping into bed as I then spooned my now almost adopted child. Let's hope that my family approves of him. L then slipped in next to us, smiling. He then held out the cuff chain that was still attached to him. Oh that's right...I took it off this morning. Sighing as I let him cuff me again, I nearly forgot that I was under his watch. Yawning as I then closed my eyes to sleep. I need the energy to ask my family if I can adopt this poor kid and to show him off. Hopefully they don't try to murder him._

_The next morning, tiny lips wrapped around my nipple. Seems like the kid is up again. Opening my eyes to look down, his eyes were closed. Was he sleep eating? He then cooed like a baby, meaning he was hatched yesterday. Smiling softly as I petted his soft purple locks. He wagged his little demon tail that had a see-through spade-like tip to it. I then put a finger through his tail in curiosity. My finger was literally touching the other end of the sheets, pinning his tail in place. Removing my finger as his eyes started to open groggily._

_"Light! L! Breakfast is ready!" mom shouted from the kitchen._

_"Eek!" the baby nephalem screeched as he let go of my nipple._

_"I'm sorry boys, didn't mean to spook ya up there!" mom apologized._

_"It's fine mom, we'll be down in a sec!" I replied quickly, putting a hand over my leaking nipple._

_L groaned as he felt my breast milk hit him in the eye. He then saw me with my hand over my pectoral and then noticed that the blanket was more downhill. It was also shaking. It was the kid after being spooked by mom's voice. He then wiped the milk off of his face with his shirt. Once the flow of breast milk finally came to a stop, I wiped my wet hand off. Great these are going to need to be washed tonight, no need for a sticky milk scented bed. Leaning forward as I then removed the blanket a bit._

_"It's alright, nobody's going to hurt ya." I reassured soothingly._

_"Well we might as well go down after taking a piss. Bring the child with." L cleared his throat._

_"Shut up, he's new to this world. What if they attack him on the spot?" I reasoned._

_"Well then...come here kid, Daddy's got something for you." L motioned his hand to reel the child in._

_"Hey! Who gave you permission to become his father?!" I retorted._

_"I did...I mayn't know anything about children, but he's a new species. I'm intrigued to know more about him. I might want children in the future if I desire." L said honestly._

_The nephalem blinked as he then as he then inched closer to him and sniffed him. L smiled as he then ruffled up his purple locks. Making him squeak and flap his wings in delight. Well I guess that's settled for sure. Then again it's like he's bring us together on purpose. He then crawled back over to me, rubbing his body against me like a cat. He then latched onto my other nipple, since he was still hungry. Picking him up as I let him suckle. L knew what this meant, he got up as well. Knowing that we all had to use the bathroom. Once we were done and still in there, we then looked at him. Cooing and suckling as he flapped his wings and wagged his tail. Does he even have to go?_

_L propped him off and placed him on the toilet. He was hissing and spitting at him like some sort of pissed off kitten. Even the feathers on his black angel wing was puffed out. He then explained to him on how to use the toilet, ignoring his attitude. He then blinked as he looked back and down at it. L couldn't let go of him or else he might fall in. He was still too small to even fit on it. Soon enough the nephalem got the message and did his business. Once he was done, L helped him wash his hands. We then soon started down the stairs. L hurriedly put on of his shirts on him, before letting him go back to having his meal._

_Once we got there, dad just stared at us funny. He soon caught a glimpse of the child. He soon called the rest of them to gather round. Oh boy, family meeting around the table again. The child was shaking on sight of my family. Sayu looked at him as if he were from another planet. Mom sighed as she told her to stop it and then cleared her throat._

_"Ok, Light honey mind telling us why there's a random child under our roof and sucking on your nipple?" she started._

_"Well..." I started, but went buggy-eyed when L stood up._

_"Well you see Mrs. Yagami, the boy is only a day old nephalem hatchling. He imprinted on Light Yagami when he found him in a impressive cardboard box that he might've built himself after moments of hatching on that cold and stormy day. Light found him crying after not finding a mother to have after hatching. Yet he was also starving." L pointed out._

_"Well then...ahem...in that case, what's a nephalem?" dad asked, blushing._

_"They're Angel and Demon hybrid offspring. The most powerful beings ever to exist. They mainly have their eggs destroyed or after hatching without a family to care for them, they starve to death. Not much history on them Mr. Yagami. This one was able to imprint on Light after meeting him and now has survived his first night after hatching." L answered as he then soon lifted up the shirt to show them his tail and wings._

_"My, what a cute little creature. Sayu don't touch him. I know you want to, but just leave him be." mom said, stopping Sayu from touching one of his wings._

_"I see...let me guess you two want to adopt him?" dad asked._

_"Indeed Mr. Yagami. We'll try our hardest to care for him." L smiled._

_"Very well...does he have a name yet?" dad urged._

_"Well about th-" I started, but L took the spotlight again._

_"Yes he does, his name is Sinbad. He tends to love water after Light gave him his first bath." L suggested._

_Now that I think about it, Sinbad was the name of a sultan that was once a peasant, merchant, and sailor in the Arabian Nights. Could that mean that he was saying that the name Sinbad would fit the baby? Once the nephalem child got done having his meal, I started to burp him again. Ryuk awed at how cute he was. Dad and mom then smiled as I looked cute burping him. A tiny burp irrupted from his tiny body. They then nodded as if they agreed with one another through some sort of telepathic connection._

_"In that case, Sinbad is now your responsibility. We'll try to help as best we could as well. Just don't do anything stupid with your new son. As for you L, now that you're Light's boyfriend. We'd suggest that you be a good father to him and not use him for science experiments." dad pointed out._

_"Y-Yes s-sir!" L stuttered, his cheeks flushed._

_"Gee thanks dad for saying my feelings before him! Also...how'd you guys know that I was gay?" I asked._

_"Well...we noticed how you treated your so called "girlfriend" and noticed something off. Sayu also said that you were always uncomfortable around Misa. So that's when concluding the answer of you being gay and have taken quite interest with L these last few couple of months." mom chuckled nervously, scratching her nose._

_"Sayu! H-How could you snitch on me like that?!" I stuttered._

_Sayu shrugged as she then gave me a raspberry. "Phhhhhhhhhht!"_

I started to rock Sinbad in my arms, trying my best not to make him cry. Sinbad then copied Sayu on a raspberry. He was cuter than a button when it came to his first raspberry. Everyone laughed before welcoming him into the family with wide-open arms. Everything that has been going on has finally turned my luck around. Maybe Sinbad was the Cupid that I was looking for all along. 


End file.
